


Maybe Losing Isn’t So Bad After All...

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Fluff, Humor, M/M, They're dumb and they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: The humiliating conclusion of the stupidity was that Xiaojun lost the bet and now had to embarrass himself in public, thanks to Yangyang and his tiny evil boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Maybe Losing Isn’t So Bad After All...

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i have no idea what the hell is this, but enjoy.. i guess...
> 
> and just for the record, english is my third language, so if there's typos or errors, please tell me (please do it nicely)

1.

Stupid Yangyang. Stupid bet. The whole thing was stupid. Including him.  


He should have known just from that particular glint in YangYang’s eyes not to agree so readily. But being the cocky little bastard he is, he went along with it, thinking that it will be such simple win. Who knew Xuxi could eat two big size pizzas by himself? He should have known.  


The humiliating conclusion of the stupidity was that Xiaojun lost the bet and now had to embarrass himself in public, thanks to Yangyang and his tiny evil boyfriend. That’s how he got himself into _this_ situation, right here. Standing near the bus stop, his phone in his shaky hand, looking at the unread messages in his notification bar.

🐑 (16:23)  
Good luck <3

🦊 (16:24)  
Buy something fun and most importantly useful <3

Xiaojun groaned and aggressively typed a message full of pure hatred (not really) before shoving his phone into his pocket.

You (16:24)  
Fuck off <3

Did he mention that he has to go to the nearest _sex shop_ in this town and buy something? _Yeah. That’s what he has to do._  


“Oh, _please-_ ” Xiaojun whined when he was finally standing in front of his destination. It was not too far away from campus, and well, it looked pretty decent for a sex shop, with pretty sign and without expected nasty stuff. Dejun had never even dreamed of going in there, and he'd hoped to stay away from it for his entire college years, but apparently, no luck. Thanks to his best friend once again.  


Xiaojun didn’t know what to expect when he slowly pushed open the door, a board on it saying, 'open', but it was definitely what he'd imagined a sex shop would look like. It was loaded with all kind of dildos and other weird shit he didn’t even know existed. And he was sure he looked as red as a goddamn tomato. He looked around anyways, knowing that he has to choose something and bring it to his dickhead friends.  


Xiaojun walked through the countless stalls full of fake genitals, lingerie and all the toys that he definitely did not want to know anything about.  


This felt so humiliating, but he knew he had to finish off this horrible bet; he'd come this far, he couldn't back down now. To be honest, Xiaojun had absolutely no idea what to do next, so he turned around and saw a guy, who he assumed to be working here, and Xiaojun didn't think twice before tapping his shoulder. The guy turned around and he had to do his best not to let out a gasp because the man that was standing in front of him looked like a fucking _God_. He was a little taller and had long dark hair that suit him really well and seemed fluffy as hell, Dejun wanted nothing more than to run his hand through it. The God looking guy also had a fucking eyebrow piercing, which make him look even more attractive, if that's even possible. But the real catch were the guy's eyes. Big and oh so, so pretty! He was looking at him with a questioning look, lips curling in a soft smile.  


“How can I help you?”  


"Uh, yeah, hi, i was- uh…" Dejun muttering as he snapped out of his trans; he could feel his cheeks heating up even more, “I need help.. um-”  


The guy chuckled softly, still smiling at him, “It’s okay, let’s go to the counter and you’ll tell me about what are you looking for so I could help, sounds good?”  


The guy’s voice was deep and it sent shivers down Dejun’s spine. He nodded shyly, trying to stay calm and not embarrass himself even more.  


Few minutes later, Xiaojun was standing right in front of the counter, nervously rubbing his knuckles-  


“I lost a bet and now I have to buy something and I have no idea what to do!” he blurted, louder than he should have.  


The guy laughed out loud, squeaking almost. And that was it. That was when Xiaojun knew he fucked up. He was so embarrassed, but the guy’s laugh sounded beautiful, and Dejun didn't know what to do with himself.  


“Oh, yeah! I thought so!” the guy smiled at him, and that never-ending blush seemed to make its comeback on his face, “I will help you, don’t worry!”  


Xiaojun returned a tiny smile, feeling a bit more at ease, “Thank you”.  


“No need, it’s my job,” the guy leaned his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands, “I’m Hendery by the way.”  


_Hendery._ Now he knows his name.  


“Do you mind if I ask some questions?” Hendery’s smile turned playful and he looked very excited _(and very cute)_.  


Xiaojun nodded, preparing for the worst.  


“And if I may, I have some suggestions.”  


Xiaojun didn't think twice before asking, "What do you like most?"  


The boy looked a little bit shocked at the question and Dejun started to regret all of his life decisions, but then he spoke “Actually, I haven’t tried anything. _Yet._ ”  


“ _Oh?_ ”  


“I know how it sounds,” Hendery chuckled, “I work here because it’s fun and they pay me enough. But this isn’t about me, so tell me, _Is it for you to use? Or for your partner?_ ”  


“I don’t know?” Xiaojun tried not to look and sound too horrified as Hendery shot him an apologizing smile, “I don’t have a boy- a partner and I’ve never thought about- well, _this.._ ”  


“Oh, really?” the boy asked carefully, “Then we can have some fun!”  


“What?” Dejun breathed out, his mind going to the _wrong way_ , as he looked at Hendery, who was now staring at him with a stupid, adorable smile on his face.  


“You can buy something to your friend, the one who sent you here”, he _winked_ at Dejun, giggling, “As a revenge. How does it sound?”  


Honestly? That sounded absolutely fucking amazing! Xiaojun couldn’t believe Hendery was cute, hot and smart. Dejun wondered if he was this nice to all of the customers. _If he was into boys_. Well, even if he wasn’t, he still made Xiaojun feel Things.  


“What’s the weirdest thing you have here?”  


Hendery raised an eyebrow at him, loving how his mood changed.  


“There’s a lot. Fruit shaped vibrators, butt plugs with tails, cock cages, tentacles and the Eiffel Tower dildo”.  


“The _what_ dildo?”  


Hendery laughed at him again, “Yes, you heard that right! It’s kind of popular!”  


Xiaojun decided to take a couple minutes to actually think about it, because Renjun would literally murder him, if he brought them whatever this Eiffel Tower thing is. But what if?  


“Do you have, um-”  


“Yeah? What is it?” Hendery tilted his head, curious.  


“The fox tail? And maybe ears too?” Dejun shrugged, avoiding the boy’s gaze.  


Hendery let out a chuckle before handing him something, "Here, I think you'll like this." Xiaojun stared down at his hands only to find an open box in his hand. He looked up at Hendery, who wiggled his eyebrows at him. "This is perfect. My friend will absolutely love it” Dejun grinned, he'd kill to see the look on YangYang's face when he'd unwrap it. Amazing.  


With a big ass smile on his face, Dejun purchased the costume, which indeed costed more than he expected, but it was definitely worth it. He was ready to walk out of the store when the guy stopped him.  


"I’m glad I could help and I’d like to see you around one day”, he smiled, handing him a piece of paper with a neatly written phone number, “and hear how it went. Good luck with your friend!"  


Xiaojun walked out of the store with a red face and heard pounding in his chest.  


_What did just happen?_

2.  


Honestly, it wasn’t too bad, ignoring the pain in his back from a TV remote Renjun threw at him, right after he and Yangyang unwrapped their _special_ gift. He was one hundred percent sure that _both_ of them absolutely _loved_ the costume, they couldn’t hide it because of their pink dusted cheeks. _Cute._  


But apparently Xiaojun’s life is a mess and for some reason, the Great Gods of whatever like to test him.  


Meaning, it was Wednesday, exactly three days after his fun little journey to That place. And he still hasn’t texted Hendery. Well, you know, _to tell how it went._  


He wanted to, he _really_ did, but he couldn’t. Even right now, as he was sitting in a library and trying to focus on his really important assignment. He _wanted_ to text him.  


Xiaojun let out a shaky breath, feeling like he’s going through three-days long anxiety attack. He put his phone down, and blinked his heavy eyes up to where he stopped reading this enormous article about black holes and how they relate to the Big Bang theory.  


“Hey, can I sit here?”  


When Xiaojun heard that familiar honey voice, he thought that he is officially going crazy. He clutched his book a little tighter, and looked up to the direction of the call. _Oh God._ Hendery was grinning at him.  


Xiaojun nodded and he felt his head swimming and heart beating really hard. At least he looked good today.  


“You look very alive, so I assume everything went well?” Hendery smiled and Xiaojun could swear he looked like a fucking _sunshine._  


“Sorry, I didn’t text you” Dejun felt a wave of shame, “college life is killing me” at least he wasn’t lying.  


“Yeah, I see that” Hendery let out a soft laugh, pointing at a tall pile of books next to the smaller boy.  


It was silent for a bit, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Xiaojun felt Hendery’s eyes on him and tried his best not to blush. How did he find him? Why was he being so nice? Why was his heart beating so goddamn fast?  


“You never told me your name…”  


“Oh…” the older shot him an apologizing smile, “I’m Dejun. Xiao Dejun, 3rd year astronomy major”.  


“Astronomy major… That sounds impressive” Hendery was smiling back at him, eyes shining, “and it suits you really well”.  


“Oh yeah? Is that «the stars in my eyes» or the bags under them?” Xiaojun asked in response, suddenly feeling confident.  


Hendery broke out in his special squeaky laugh and winked at him, _“It’s the stars, I’m telling you”_.  


_“Oh?”_ Dejun gasped softly, his eyebrow rising in surprise, “and what about you?” he replied. His voice was a mumble, but Hendery was still smiling at him.  


“I’m a mechanical engineer student” he let out a small scoff, “I know it doesn’t sound as exciting as an astronomer”.  


“Believe me, it only sounds fun,”  


Hendery cut him off, looking at his phone as he realized that he’s going late to his lecture, “I’m sorry, Xiaojun, I’d love to hear more, but I really have to go”.  
Oh. Right.  


“I hope to see you again”, Hendery stood up and put his hands in his pockets, “we definitely should hang out sometime”.  


Dejun felt his breath hold and thank _God_ , Hendery was gone before he could see the flush creep up on his cheeks.

3.  


Xiaojun couldn't figure out for the life of him how Yangyang had managed to convince him to go to one of these flashy, loud frat parties. Maybe it's because it's Friday and he needed to relax a bit, and maybe, _maybe_ he hoped to meet _him_ there. Because, well, he's a dumb coward and he still hasn't texted Hendery. _Yeah_.  


So there he was, standing next to Yangyang and Renjun, not listening to whatever nonsense they're saying. He wondered how long it would be before they jumped on each other.  


"What's wrong Junnie?" Yangyang asked, raising his eyebrows. Xiaojun shrugged, looking down at his drink.  


"You should know that these kind of parties aren't my style".  


"Oh please! I was just trying to save your almost nonexistent social life," the younger huffed, rolling his eyes.  


Dejun sighed heavily and drank his beer as he watched his friends sashay to the dance floor.  


He should've stay home and binge watch Harry Potter instead. _And text Hendery._  


He squeezed his cup and surveyed the room. It seemed like everyone was already coupled off, or at least making moves to getting there. Everyone, except him. Xiaojun sighed louder, the sound lost in the constant thump of the bass.  


"Who are you looking for?"  


Xiaojun’s heart flew into his throat as he felt a hand on his shoulder. _No fucking way_.  


He turned around to find _him_ at his side. _Holy shit_. 

Hendery looked so effortlessly gorgeous, in a simple black v-neck shirt and sinfully tight jeans, his long dark hair almost covering his big pretty eyes. Xiaojun stared a little longer than was reasonable, something hot coiling in his stomach.  


“No one” he let out a tiny laugh, trying not to let Hendery see how breathless he was, “just a little bored”.  


“Not one for parties, are you?” Hendery replied, smiling at the smaller boy. Xiaojun shrugged his shoulders, before taking a large gulp of his drink.  


“Maybe I can help you with that”.  


Dejun swallowed his drink down harshly, he was sure the surprise wasn’t hidden from his face. _What the actual fuck?_  


“O- oh yeah?”  


“Yeah” Hendery chuckled softly, “Take my hand”.  


Xiaojun immediately grabbed his hand, eliciting a cheshire grin from Hendery. The younger pulled him through the crowd, their fingers laced together in an oddly comforting gesture, reminding Xiaojun that _this really is happening_.

4.  


Dejun felt the cold breeze enveloping him as they got up on the balcony. Meanwhile, thunderous music continued to play from inside the house. He stumbled from the front door of the crowded house still holding a red cup in one hand and Hendery’s hand in the other. Oh. _Right._  


“Good?”  


“Yeah, way better”  


“Alright,” Hendery smiled at him, still holding his hand.  


Xiaojun took a sip of his beer again. The music stopped booming from the inside of the house. Hendery let go of his hand and put his arm behind Dejun, resting it on the back-support of the swing.  


“This is fun”.  


Hendery giggled and subtly inched closer to Dejun, feeling the warmth he was radiating. It was nice. Really nice. Everything in this moment felt strangely right for them.  


The hand previously resting on the swing had made its way to Xiaojun’s waist. The older faced Hendery and not soon after he did the same. Dejun smiled at him shyly, glancing at his lips. The pounding in his chest was almost unbearable, and without thinking, Dejun surged to press his lips on to Hendery’s.  


The younger didn’t take long to reciprocate the action. He held Xiaojun even tighter, the hand on Dejun’s waist pressed him closer. They broke the kiss to smile and stare at each other’s eyes.  


“Wanna go home and watch some movies?”  


Xiaojun giggled softly and nodded, feeling his heartbeat match Hendery’s as he pressed closer on to his chest.  


Hendery reached in to kiss Dejun one more time, “let’s go”.  


As they were leaving the house, Xiaojun tried to recall every scene that has passed.  


And maybe, _maybe_ that bet wasn’t stupid at all.


End file.
